Enjoy The Silence
by Rowan Cousland
Summary: Olivia and Peter are sent to investigate Silent Hill after people begin to mysteriously disappear. What happens when Peter goes missing, and Olivia meets a desperate father searching for his missing daughter, Harry Mason? What is the town doing to them? And what does Peter have to do with all of this?
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

Enjoy the Silence

A Fringe and Silent Hill crossover

Chapter One

Welcome To Silent Hill

Olivia Dunham quickly reloaded her hand gun. Her hands shook as she did so, making the task a lot longer than she would've liked it to be. "What the hell are those damn things?" she whispered to a man standing in front of her. "They look like zombie nurses."

"For now, I think that's what we'll have to call them." Harry Mason said, bringing up his hunting rifle. "Alright. I'll distract them, and you run ahead. Try and see if you can get that door open, alright?"

Olivia nodded, and Harry ran into the hall shooting at the nurse… zombie…. Things. The nurses turned, and limped quickly towards him.

Olivia then ran, heading for a door at the end of the hall. She grabbed a hold of the handle, and yanked on it. Nothing. The door was jammed.

Out of fear, frustration, and anger, Olivia yanked on it again. "Come on. Come on. Come on." She said, nearly bursting into tears. She banged on the door with her palms.

Harry's shooting suddenly stopped. Olivia could hear faint clicking noises, indicating he ran out of ammo.

"Olivia!" Harry screamed. "Liv! Help me!" Olivia turned to see the nurses forming a half circle around Harry, forcing him to back into a wall. "Olivia!" he continued to shout.

"Olivia?"

Olivia's head shot up from her desk. "What? What happened?" it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was in the office of Walter's lab. Peter was the one who awoke her.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv, calm down. It was just a bad dream. You dosed off writing your reports from our last case."

"I did?" Olivia asked her mind still fuzzy from sleep. Had it all truly been a dream? "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Peter said. "I didn't want to wake you, but Astrid needs the desk. And you started thrashing around."

Olivia looked down at the desk seeing that she had knocked over a few things, and broke one of Walter's coffee mugs. "I can fix that." Peter said. "Don't worry about it." he bent down to pick up the pieces. "That must have been one hellish dream."

"I'm not sure." Olivia said. "I can't remember much of it." Why was that? She had only been awake for three minutes. Was she trying to repress it?

Peter placed the broken ceramic from the mug onto the desk. "It'll come back to you. Oh, by the way, Broyles called for you earlier. He wants you to call him back, something about a new case. He didn't seem all too thrilled to talk to me about it."

"A new case." Olivia mumbled. "We just finished this one." But she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Broyles' number. He answered on the first ring. "Broyles here."

"Hey, it's Olivia. Peter told me you had a new case for us?"

"Have you ever heard of Silent Hill, Agent Dunham?" Broyles asked, getting right down to business. "Its a couple miles out of Richmond, Virginia."

"No I haven't. What's this all about?"

"Strange things have been going on out there. For the past couple of months, people have been going into that town and disappearing. The fortunate ones that end up coming back out go insane. We haven't been able to get any of our guys out there until now. I want you and Peter to go out there and investigate as soon as possible."

Olivia sighed and looked at Peter. "Alright, we'll leave tonight."

"Be careful, Dunham."

"I will." She said, closing the phone.

"So, what's the case?" Peter asked.

"Some place called Silent Hill in Virginia. It's apparently a prime spot for missing person's case, according to Broyles. He wants you and me to check it out."

"From the sound of it, we're going to have to leave Walter here. Disappearances and Walter don't mix."

"Astrid can watch him." Olivia said. "Besides, I don't think we'll be gone very long."

"Where are we going?" Someone asked. Olivia turned to see Walter standing in the door way of the office.

"_We _aren't going anywhere." Peter said. "Olivia and I have a case to work on. You're staying here with Astrid."

"Oh." Walter said, slightly disappointed. "Where are you going?"

"Silent Hill." Peter replied.

"Oh. Have fun then. Oh Peter, when you get there, could you pick me up a snow globe?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "A snow globe, Walter?"

Walter nodded. "Yes. I haven't owned a snow globe in ages. This Silent Hill sounds very familiar to me, and makes me think of a snow globe."

Peter smiled. "We'll try and pick you up a snow globe, Walter."

Olivia glanced down at her watch. "I better get going. I told Broyles we'd leave tonight. Pick me up at my house at Six, alright Peter?"

Peter nodded and Olivia walked out the office door. Right when she was at the lab door, she smiled as she heard Walter ask, "Who broke my coffee mug?"

* * *

Olivia walked down a long road. A thick fog surrounded her, clouding her vision. She got the feeling that she wasn't alone, and she could hear someone walking behind her. She turned, but saw no one.

"Olivia!" someone shouted. Olivia turned around again, trying to find who it was that called her name. "Hello!" She called out. Nothing.

"Olivia! Where are you!" Another voice shouted. This one sounded a lot more familiar to her. _"It can't be_." She thought. "John?" she called out. "John is that you?"

"Liv." Someone whispered in her ear. She spun around and saw Peter standing there. His face was cut and bloody, and he was leaning on his left leg as if something was wrong with his right one. "Good God. Peter what happened to you?"

Peter smiled at her. "We've been waiting for you, Liv."

Another man walked up and stood next to Peter. Olivia's fears were confirmed. John Scott, her former partner, and lover, stood there. He was in the same condition as Peter. "We've been waiting for you, Olivia. We still are. We're waiting for you to join us."

There was a loud ringing in Olivia's ears, forcing her to her knees and to scream in pain. Both mean reached down and grabbed onto the blouse. Olivia looked up and screamed in horror. These weren't the same men. They had turned into bloody demonic creatures.

Olivia screamed again, and awoke in the passenger seat of her car. Peter was driving. She sat up, gasping for breath. Peter looked at her, concern showing in his eyes. "You alright, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, just another bad dream." If it was only a dream, then why were her hands still shaking?

"You feel asleep right after I picked you up." Peter said. "You've been out for four hours."

"How much longer till Silent Hill?" Olivia asked.

"Fifteen minutes. You know what's weird? This town isn't on any of our maps. Luckily our GPS picked it up."

Olivia looked at him confused. "It's not on the maps? I swear to god I saw it earlier." She picked a map up from the floor and looked at it. "Here it is." She pointed at it. "Silent Hill, right next to Tuluca Lake."

Peter looked over at the map. "That wasn't there before. And I checked that map like five times…"

"Peter!" Olivia shouted.

Peter's eyes shot back to the road. He stomped down on the breaks. A little girl stood in the middle of the road, using her arms to shield her eyes from the cars headlights. The car swerved and slammed into a tree.

Olivia grabbed onto the car door handle, and opened her door. She crawled out of the car. "Peter? You alright?"

"Yeah." He grunted. "That girl seemed to come out of nowhere."

Olivia pulled herself up. "I'm going to see if she's alright." Peter did the same. "I'll see if I can call a tow truck. Be careful."

Olivia nodded, and walked back to the road. The only thing left on the road was the skid marks from the tires of her car. There was no sign of the little girl. After a few minutes of searching, she walked back to the car.

"I couldn't find her." She said. "I think she might've gotten off the road when we hit the tree."

Peter snapped his phone shut in frustration. "No cell signal out here." he said, leaning up against the car. "This is just fan-freaking-tastic."

"The map showed a gas station in town. We could see if they have a pay phone." Olivia suggested.

"I'll go." Peter said. "You stay here in case someone drives by." He then put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back. I promise." He kissed her forehead, and walked onto the road.

Olivia then sat down next to the car, and waited.

* * *

An hour passed, and Olivia became worried. When she was about to stand up to go look for Peter, a folded up piece of paper landed at her feet. She grabbed it and unfolded it. It was a visitor's map of Silent Hill.

Some of the areas on the map were circled in red ink, which Olivia found strange. She folded it up again, and was about to put it in her pocket. She noticed something written on the back, also in red ink.

_We're waiting for you._

Olivia shoved the paper into her jeans, and stood up. She grabbed her gun from the car, and tucked it into her belt. She was going to look for Peter.

When she walked onto the road, a thick fog had begun to form. Olivia swallowed hard, remembering her dream. She brought out her gun and held it tight in her hands. She started walking, and she didn't stop until she reached a rotted wooden sign that said in yellow letters,

_Welcome to Silent Hill_


	2. Have You Seen A Little Girl?

Chapter Two

Have you seen a little girl?

Olivia was beginning to have déjà vu. The fog, the abandoned town, and the road all reminded her of her previous dream.

According to her map, Olivia was near the gas station Peter said he was going to. The building looked old and rusted, and the paint was peeling off. She lowered her gun and walked around the building.

"Peter?" she called out, looking all around for him. She soon came upon an overturned trash can and a dog sifting through with its nose. Olivia walked around it, ignoring it. Though, something was very strange about that dog….

There was the sound of flapping wings behind her. It sounded close, and it sounded big. Olivia turned around, and saw a giant bird like creature swooping towards her. She brought up her gun to shoot, but its talons scraped her hand making her drop her gun. She ducked down to grab her gun, closed her eyes, and covered her head.

She then heard the sound of guns shots going off. She opened her eyes to see a man standing a few feet away from her. The bird creature fell at his feet and he kicked it. He looked at Olivia and put his gun away. "You alright?"

Olivia nodded. "What was that thing?"

The man helped her up. "I'm not exactly sure." He said. "Hey, you wouldn't have happened to see a little girl around here have you? Short, black hair, just turned seven last week?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"She's my daughter." The man said. Some of the fog had cleared, and Olivia could finally get a good look at the man. He was tall, about six feet, was wearing a brown blazer, a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and glasses. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"You're daughter?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man nodded. "Her name is Cheryl. Cheryl Mason. I'm Harry."

"Olivia. Olivia Dunham."

"If you don't mind me asking, Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"I can't say." She said. "It's not something I can share. And what about you? You'd bring your daughter to a place like this?"

"We were going on vacation." Harry said. "We got into a car accident on the way here. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, Cheryl was gone."

Olivia swallowed hard. From the reports Broyles gave her, she could tell one thing. Anyone that goes missing Silent Hill never comes out.

"Have you seen anyone else come through here?" Olivia asked. "A man perhaps? Tall, brown hair, slight stubble on his face?

Harry thought for a moment, and then shook his head. "Nope, sorry. Why? Is he your husband or something?"

"My boyfriend." Olivia said. "We crashed into a tree, and he came here to find help because there's no cell service out here. That was an hour and a half ago. And when I walked past the gas station, I saw it boarded up."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I haven't met anyone with that description."

"Maybe you could help me find him." Olivia suggested. "And I could help you find your daughter."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He thought over her offer. "It would be easier that way. Are you good with a gun?"

Olivia smiled. "It's part of my job."

"Good." Harry said. "You'll need it to survive this hell."

Olivia grabbed her gun and slid it into her belt. "So where do you want to look?"

Harry reached into his back pocket and pulled out a dirty little yellow book. "It's my daughter's sketch book. I found it on the road earlier. There was a piece of paper on it and it said, 'Come to the school.' It was in her handwriting. It's almost as if she's trying to lead me to her."

"But why would she run away and leave clues as to where she was?" Olivia asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure. But I'm going there. If she really is there, I need to get to her. The only problem is I have no idea where the hell this school is."

"Oh!" Olivia said. She pulled the map out of her pocket. "I found this earlier. Some of the areas are circled." After glancing at the map, she found the school. It was one of the circled areas. She showed it to Harry.

"From here, we go down Bradbury Street, and it's a straight shot to the school." Harry said. He looked at Olivia and smiled. "So I guess it is a good thing I ran into you."

Olivia nodded. "We should get going now. I don't want to run into anymore of those…. Things."

Harry nodded as well. "Let's go." He slipped the map into his coat pocket. "You don't mind if I hold onto it do you?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Keep your gun out. There's bound to be more of them close by."

Together the two were able to make their way to the school, only encountering two of those demented looking dogs. Olivia was thankful for this.

But the closer they got to the school, all Olivia could think of was, _"what had happened to Peter? Did he get lost in the town too?" _But before she could think anymore about it, she realized that she had stopped walking, and Harry was staring at her.

"You alright Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. Just… Thinking."

"We'll find them. Don't worry." Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on. We shouldn't waste any more time."

Olivia nodded, and followed him into the school.

* * *

When Peter finally awoke, he was lying on the floor in a dusty old room. He sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. Something had hit him, but he couldn't remember what. He slowly stood up, and looked around. The room was dark, except for a small oil lamp sitting on a desk in a corner.

Peter could tell he was in a bed room. The wallpaper was green and yellow vertical stripes, and there were a mix of family photos and child drawn pictures hanging on the walls. There were also framed butterflies hanging on the walls.

Peter found the door and quickly walked to it. He grabbed onto the knob and twisted it. No use. The door was locked from the outside.

"God damn it." Peter muttered under his breath. He walked to one of the windows, and tried to open it. That was locked too.

"It won't work." A small, frightened voice said. Peter spun around and saw a little girl curled up in a corner. "I've already tried it." she sounded as if she was about to burst into tears.

Peter walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded, not looking up at Peter. "I'm scared. I don't like it here. I want to go home."

Peter put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright." He whispered, trying to comfort her. "I'll find a way to get us out of here. Can you tell me your name?"

The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at him. "Cheryl Mason. My daddy is Harry Mason." Her already frightened looking eyes widened. "Daddy! We have to find my Daddy!" she cried. "He'll save us. My Daddy can save us."

"What does your daddy look like Cheryl?"

"He has brown hair. And brown eyes. And he's tall. Really tall. Almost…." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Fifteen feet tall!"

Peter smiled. "Fifteen feet huh?"

Cheryl smiled, and nodded. "And he wears glasses. He's also a writer. But Daddy says I'm too young to read his books. He said the words are too big."

"We'll find your father, Cheryl. Don't worry." Peter said. "Do you know why you're here though, or how you got here?"

"Daddy almost hit a little girl on the way up here, and we crashed into a fence, and then this huge snow pile. Daddy then opened his door, unbuckled his seat belt, and fell in the snow. I went to see if he was okay, but he wouldn't wake up."

The almost exact thing happened to him and Olivia! "Could the little girl be connected to all of these disappearances?" he thought.

"I then heard a voice whispering my name, calling me" Cheryl continued. "But it wasn't my name. The voice called for someone named Alessa. But… I felt like I should follow the voice. So I did. And a lady brought me here. She told me to wait until everything was ready. The lady looked like someone I knew before…. I just…. Can't remember where.

"But then, after hours of waiting, she brought you here. And that's it."

"Could this woman be responsible for all the disappearances in this town?" Peter thought. "Mass kidnappings? Is that what this all is? It's a sensible idea, but why would they only take me and Cheryl? Why not all of us?"

Then he thought about Olivia. She hadn't come into the town with him. Was she still safe out by the car?

Cheryl's small voice interrupted his thoughts. "You didn't tell me your name."

"Huh?" Peter asked, coming back down to earth.

"You didn't tell me your name. Daddy always says if you tell someone your name, they need to tell you theirs."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Peter said. "My name is Peter, Cheryl. Peter Bishop."


	3. School Days

Chapter Three

School Days

Olivia had begun to wish that she hadn't gone inside the school.

The moment she and Harry went inside, they were swallowed up by complete darkness. Harry's flashlight provided only enough light to see a few feet in front of them, but that was it. Among all this darkness, Olivia began to feel claustrophobic. Faint scraping and clicking sounds sent chills up her spine.

"Stay close." Harry said, taking a step forward. "Let's see if we can find you a light."

Olivia nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see it, and followed closely behind. From what little she could see, she could tell they were in the main hall of the school. Ahead of them was the front desk.

As Harry came to the desk, the scraping sounds grew louder. Olivia constantly found herself turning around to see if something was following them or not. But, seeing as there were in pitch blackness, she found her actions fairly pointless.

"Ah ha!" Harry shouts triumphantly. "Found one."

Olivia turned back around to see him behind the desk holding another flashlight in hand. He tossed it to Olivia, but in her state of paranoia, the light nearly slipped from her hands. Harry took note of it. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said quickly. "Just… Jumpy." She paused for a moment, hearing the scraping sounds again. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly, Harry's radio roared to life with static. Olivia then felt something clasp onto her leg, sinking something sharp into it.

Olivia cried out in pain, kicking at whatever held her leg. Her flashlight fell upon a small, grey, humanoid figure. The creature looked up at her, emanating a loud screech.

Olivia quickly reached for her gun, her shaky hands almost causing her to drop it. Her knees threatened to buckle under her from the pain coursing up her leg.

Out of pure impulse, she cried out, "Peter!" only to quickly remember that he wasn't here to help her.

Bringing up her gun, she aimed for the creature and shot twice. It's screeching cut short, and replaced with a yelp, and a thud as it crashed to the floor.

Olivia then saw Harry fighting a battle of his own. The creatures began to gather around him, threatening to stab into his legs.

Olivia brought up her gun again, and shot at them just as she had before. After burning through one round of ammo, the creatures fell to the floor with a sickening thud. One threatened to pick itself back up again, only to be stomped down to the floor again by Harry.

Olivia panted, slipping her gun back into her belt. "What the hell is wrong with this town?" she gasped.

Harry shook his head, kicking the creatures away from him. "I don't know. It just seems to get worse where ever we go." He looked around the desk some more, searching through drawers and sifting through papers. "Hey, are you out of ammo?"

Slightly embarrassed, Olivia admitted to it reluctantly. "Yeah why?"

Harry held up a box of handgun bullets tucked away in one of the drawers. He handed it to her with a smile.

"Out of all the things that could've been in that drawer, you happen to find _bullets_? This town has some serious issues."

Harry laughed slightly. "You're just now realizing this?"

Olivia nodded. "So what do we do now? Any idea on why Cheryl would want you here?"

"No clue." He admitted. "I'm beginning to even doubt she wrote it." His voice held disappointment, and defeat.

"That doesn't mean we should stop looking." Olivia added.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes showing he wasn't so convinced. But he quickly changed the subject by saying. "You were hurt earlier weren't you?"

Olivia looked down at her leg, completely forgetting about it. Her jeans were now torn open, and the pant leg was covered in blood.

Before she could answer him, Harry had pulled a chair out from behind the desk, and was helping her over to it. "Sit down." He said. "There's a first aid kit back here. I'll see if I can clean it up."

Olivia did as he said, rolling up her pant leg as she did so. Harry pulled the kit down from the wall, taking out some bandages, and cleaner. He knelt down in from of Olivia, and began to work on the wounds.

"So, that guy you're looking for, his name is Peter right?"

Olivia nodded. "You heard that?"

"Kind of hard not to." Harry said with a smile. "Do you always get into this sort of trouble?"

"Sometimes." She said. _"You don't even know the half of it."_

"You never did tell me why you were here by the way." Harry pointed out. "You're too well armed to be a regular tourist."

Olivia thought over for a moment. _"It couldn't hurt to tell him. He's helping me after all."_ After a moment, she finally gave in, and told him.

"I work for a special section of the FBI that deals with the investigation of Fringe Sciences. We deal with unnatural scientific occurrences."

Harry looked up at her, completely lost. "Could you run that by me again?"

Olivia smiled. "Sorry, I'm used to explaining this to federal agents. We basically deal with weird scientific things."

"Like what?"

"Mutation, Teleportation, the theory of alternate universes, just to name a few."

"And that brought you here?"

She nodded. "Peter and I were sent to investigate the strange disappearances going on here. Apparently the police aren't doing a good job keeping track of their missing person's reports."

"So, he's not really your boyfriend then?"

Olivia gave a small laugh. "No, he is my boyfriend, but he's also my partner."

"Oh." Harry said, bringing a slight end to the conversation. After a minute longer of working, Harry finally stood up again. "There you go. That leg may give you some problems, but at least the bleeding has stopped."

Olivia stood up slowly, testing out to see if her leg could still support her. To her surprise, she could still stand.

Picking up the first aid kit, she and Harry continued down the hallways of the school, soon encountering more and more of the small humanoids. They quickly ran past them, trying to avoid any further use of their ammo.

But before they knew it, the two had found safety inside one of the abandoned class rooms.

Olivia gave a sigh of relief once they entered the room. Harry began to move desks in front of the door to keep the creatures out.

"What do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"For now, we wait." Harry said, stepping away from the door. He sat down in one of the chairs and ran his hands through his hair. "What am I doing, Liv?" He said. "I've chased these notes all over town. Without even thinking. I mean honestly, why the hell would Cheryl come here?"

"You're doing your job." Olivia said. "You're her father, Harry. It's your job to protect her, and in this case, it means following any clue you can get."

Harry looked up at her for a second, about ready to respond. Then suddenly, the two had become dizzy. The entire world seemed to twist and lurch beneath them. The feeling of vertigo was so strong on Olivia that she fell to her knees and shut her eyes.

For a moment, the feelings came to an end, and Olivia opened her eyes to see Harry standing up again.

Olivia slowly got to her feet. Looking around, she'd taken noticed that things had changed. The wallpaper of the room had peeled, revealing smears of old and new bloodstains. The floor was also splattered in blood, and the tiles in the floor were cracked.

Harry's radio had begun to emit more static, which worried Olivia. She pulled out her gun again, ready to attack anything that came her way.

Little did she know that she needed to be ready.

They were in the alternate Silent Hill


	4. Fairy Tales and House Calls

Chapter Four

Fairy Tales and House Calls

Olivia suddenly took notice that Harry was still lugging around the first aid kit he'd taken from the front desk. With that in mind, she began to look through the cupboards of the class room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for…. Ah ha!" Olivia poked her head out from the cupboard and held her prize triumphantly in her hand. "Here we go." She stood back up, showing what she'd found.

She'd grabbed an old orange backpack, covered in large brown spots and had holes in the front pocket. "May not be the best option, but it beats having to hold everything we find."

Harry nodded. "Good thinking." He slipped the first aid kit into the backpack and zipped it up again. Olivia slipped her arms into the straps and adjusted them to make sure it was on tight. She didn't want to end up losing it.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" she asked.

"I say we look around a bit more. See if we can find Cheryl. If not, we can at least look for some more supplies….. And if all else fails then….. Well…."

"We'll find her Harry." Olivia said. "I promise, we'll find them both."

Harry smiled, but her words couldn't keep away the doubt constantly creeping into his mind. He could only nod in response.

With that said, he and Olivia began to move away the desks they'd used to barricade the door. The door hinges had become rusty, and the door looked as though it was going to fall out of the frame. Harry warned Olivia to be careful when opening it. Common sense told her that if the door did fall, the creatures in the hallway would surely notice.

Lightly, Olivia pushed on the door. It gave a small squeak, but that was it.

From there, the two stepped into the hall. "What do we do now?" Olivia asked.

"Head back to the front desk." Harry said. "I saw a map tacked up on the wall."

Olivia nodded, and started to run ahead of him. To their surprise, there were barely any creatures to be found.

But that had changed when they reached the front desk again. Olivia had gone behind the desk to grab the map from the wall, only to realize that a sheet of plastic was placed over it to keep it from being torn down or damaged.

"Hey Harry, do you have a knife on you?" she asked.

Harry reached into his shirt pocket, and pulled out his pocket knife. "Yeah, here."

Olivia took it, and began to pry the map off of the wall.

While Olivia worked, Harry stood nearby, being on the lookout for anymore creatures. He suddenly felt something skitter across his foot. He didn't think much of it at first, but it happened more than once. Three times in fact.

Finally, he looked down, seeing a giant cockroach on his shoe. Harry jumped, kicking the bug off of him. "Jesus Christ!" he shouted.

Olivia spun around. "What? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"There was this huge…." Harry stopped, his flashlight casting over the rest of the room, revealing that they were no longer alone in the hallway. "Um, Liv." He said. "We should start running. Now."

"What? What is it?" Olivia took one step out, and saw what he'd meant.

Giant cockroaches, the size of footballs, and just as wide, surrounded them, along with a few of the grey humanoids.

Harry backed up slowly, bringing up his gun. He quickly took a hold of Olivia's arm, and pulled her with him as he started running. Luckily Olivia had been able to pry the map free by the time he grabbed her.

They continued to run down one hallway until they reached the end of it. There was a door to the left of them. Harry grabbed the doorknob, franticly turning it. But the door wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" he shouted. "It's jammed."

Olivia looked around, trying to find something to help them. "Don't shoot them." She said. "Find something else to use against them. Don't use ammo."

After she'd said that, she saw a pipe on the wall to the right of them that had come loose. She quickly grabbed it, and pulled it down from the wall. The rusting metal made it easy to pull loose.

When she looked back over at Harry, Olivia noticed that he had grabbed a plank of wood. _"It's better than nothing."_ She thought.

Soon, the creatures came upon them, and the two fought viciously against them. By the time they were through, black blood had spattered across the walls, floor, and their clothing.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, where to…." She stopped, glancing to here right. "That wasn't there before. Where the hell did that come from?"

Harry turned his head to see what she was referring to. It only took him a second to realize that a door was now there. "I don't know." He quickly stepped towards it, and tested the knob. "It's not locked, or jammed. Want to check it out?"

Olivia shrugged. "Beats standing out here."

The room was no different than the rest of the school. Rusted, run down, and bloody. The only small difference was a table. On the table sat a few books, and an old broken telephone.

One book in particular was open, and looked as though nothing had touched it in years. Harry walked over to it and examined it for a moment.

"Hey, I know this story." Harry said. "The Hunter and the Lizard. It was a fairytale I read as a kid."

Olivia followed him, looked over his shoulder, and skimmed over the passage he was looking at. She read aloud,

_"… Hearing this, the hunter armed with bow and arrow said, ' I will kill the lizard.' But upon meeting his opponent, he held back, taunting, ' who's afraid of a reptile?' At this, the furious lizard hissed, ' I'll swallow you up in a single bite!' Then the huge creature attacked, jaws open wide. This was what the man wanted. Calmly drawing his bow, he shot into the lizard's gaping mouth. Effortlessly, the arrow flew, piercing the defenseless maw, and the lizard fell down dead."_

"Not exactly the happiest fairytale in the world." Harry said. "But it was one of my favorites growing up."

"I think I remember reading something like this before too." Olivia said. "Used to give me nightmares as a kid."

Harry laughed. "Looking back on it now, I can see w-" He stopped suddenly as the phone on the table began to ring. Harry gave Olivia a curious look at first, and then hesitantly reached out to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

Through the phone, Olivia head a small voice say, "Daddy….. Help me….."

"Cheryl?" Harry asked frantically. "Cheryl is that you?"

"Daddy…. I'm scared…. Daddy, where are you? Please help me Daddy!"

"Cheryl, sweetie, tell me where you are! I'm coming for you. Cheryl? Cheryl?" No answer came. He caught a faint static noise, then nothing. The phone hung up.

Harry slammed the phone down. "Damn it!" he clenched his fists, scraping into the table. "It was her, Olivia. I know it was."

"Harry, calm down." Olivia said. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I know we…." She paused, feeling her own phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, looking at the number in shock. She flipped it open, hearing only static at first.

"Liv…" a gruff voice said through the static. "Peter?" she asked.

"Liv… Liv I need you…. I'm hurt really bad…can't…. Liv… I…." Static began to break up his words.

"Peter, I'm losing you." Olivia said quickly. "Peter, tell me where you are. You're breaking up!"

"I'm… Levi… eet…. Liv…. Kee… hosp… Cheryl…." The static took over, drowning out his words. The call cut off, and ended. Olivia snapped her phone shut. "Well, I didn't have as much luck with my phone call either Harry."

"Was that Peter?"

She nodded. "But there is something you might like to hear. Before the call ended, Peter said Cheryl's name."

"Really?" Harry asked, his hope suddenly restored.

"Yes." Olivia said. "And, I think…. I think that Peter might be with her."


	5. Who's Afraid Of A Reptile?

Chapter 5

Who's Afraid of a Reptile?

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, I'm not dead! I was suffering severe writers block at this point. And in this chapter, for those of you that know the video game, I kind of tweaked the boss fight with the lizard, and how it ended. I thought it would give my story a bit of uniqueness towards the game. But, anywhosies, back to the action!**_

* * *

With the phone calls, it seemed as though the monsters had increased. As Harry and Olivia continued throughout the school, they were constantly stopped by locked doors, and rooms full of more creatures. Eventually, Harry had found keys to the locked doors, some more ammo for their guns, and he found a hunting rifle tucked away under one of the teachers desks.

Eventually, the two found themselves in a room with the phones and the picture book again.

"Jesus, it seems like no matter where we go in this place, we always end up back here." Harry pointed out, examining over the room once again with his flashlight.

Olivia only nodded in response. With every passing moment, she only became more frustrated with this town. Nothing made sense anymore! And by her standards, and with what she dealt with every day of her life, that was saying a lot.

"Hey, Liv!" Harry called from the other side of the room. He'd taken up the habit of calling her Liv, which really didn't bother her much. "Come take a look at this!"

Olivia found Harry standing near the back of the room, peeling away large sheets of wallpaper. Once the stained paper was removed, and old, rusty metal door was revealed.

"Giant cockroaches, demonic children, and randomly appearing doors?" Olivia stated. "This place never ceases to amaze, and terrify me."

"You can say that again." Harry agreed. "Where do you think it goes?"

Olivia shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She said, reaching out to grab the door's lever. With one powerful shove, the door swung open with a loud groan. "And honestly, anywhere is better than here."

The door led to another room. This room was slightly different than the rest of the school, almost as if it didn't belong. The floor was made of a metal grating that looked like it was about ready to fall apart, and a tall structure stood in the center of the room.

Beneath the metal grating was a giant chasm, almost as if waiting to swallow up some poor soul. The chasm expanded into bleak darkness. If Olivia didn't know any better, she would've said the chasm reached the center of the earth.

Harry and Olivia stepped cautiously into the room, their flashlights beaming across the room.

"The room looks empty." Harry stated.

"Looks like it." Olivia agreed, still continuing her search. Suddenly, she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. She whipped out her gun, spinning on her heels. "Harry, did you see that?"

"See what?" Harry asked, turning towards her. Suddenly, they heard a slam from across the room, and they were submerged into darkness.

"No!" Harry shouted, sprinting towards the door. "I-It won't budge! Liv, I need help!"

Slowly, the center structure of the room lit up in flames, illuminating the room once again.

But Olivia wished it hadn't.

The light fell on the creature that resided within the room. With a growl, a giant lizard-like creature lumbered across the floor.

Olivia was practically frozen in horror at this point. The creature nearly took up the entire room, not giving her or Harry any room to run, or fight.

The creature noticed Harry first, and began to advance on him. Harry quickly reached for his gun.

A shot was fired, but it didn't come from Harry.

The monster's head jerked around, its gaze fell on Olivia. It turned itself around to face her, and revealed the most horrifying sight.

The Monster's face split in half, right down the center, and opened up. The sickening snapping sounds nearly caused Olivia to vomit. In the center of the split, resided a forked tongue, and rows of jagged teeth. Strands of saliva clung between its new mouth. Olivia released a grunt that expressed her disgust towards this creature, but stood her ground.

A sudden thought entered Olivia's mind._ "…Then the huge creature attacked, jaws open wide…." _ She nearly gasped in realization. _"This is just like that fairy tale!" _And this monster was wide open for an attack.

Olivia slammed her finger down on the trigger, attacking the monster's mouth. The creature twitched, shrieking in pain. But her shots didn't seem to be enough. They didn't look like they were doing much damage.

More shots rang out, this time coming from Harry. The monster's attention turned to him once again. But this time, Harry was ready for him.

Taking the hunting rifle from his back, Harry fired two shots into the monster's open mouth. Two shots were all it took.

With two shots, the monster froze for a second, and then collapsed to the floor.

Finally, the thing was dead.

Harry and Olivia both slid to the floor, releasing sighs of exhaustion, and victory.

But their victory was short lived, however. Suddenly, a loud siren noise exploded throughout the room, and the floor began to tremble and shake beneath them. Their worst fears had been realized.

The floor crumbled into rust beneath them, leaving no space between them, and the bottomless cavern.

Their screams echoed off of the walls as the two of them fell to the chasm below.

* * *

Back at the lab in Boston, Walter sat upon a couch, watching the news, and eating a takeout box of left over orange chicken. Astrid stood at her desk, tidying up loose papers and other items. Walter had to admit, Astrid was good at keeping the place clean for him. If it wasn't for her and Peter, this place would've been a disaster of research papers.

As Walter sat up to set down his takeout box, the phone on the side table next to him began to ring. He reached over to answer it.

"Hello, Dr. Walter Bishop speaking." He answered.

At first, he was only greeted with static. But after a moment, a young boy's voice broke through.

"Dad… Dad?"

Walter's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the phone. "P-Peter?"

"Dad…. Where are you? I'm so cold….. Dad?"

"Peter? Peter is that you? Answer me!"

"Dad…. I'm waiting for you…"

"Waiting for me where? Answer me, Son. Where are you?"

"…. Silent Hill….." The voice whispered. The static roared in Walter's ear again, but he could still hear Peter saying Silent Hill.

"Peter? Peter!"

"Walter? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, standing next to the phone.

"It's Peter, Astrix!" Walter shouted. "He's on the phone!"

Astrid sighed at the fact that Walter had once again misspoken her name. She took the phone from Walter's hand, and placed it to her ear. "Hello? Peter is that you? It's Astrid."

All Astrid could hear was a beeping sound, indicating that whatever call Walter had answered had ended. She hung up the phone.

"Walter, no one was there." Astrid said, turning back to him. "Are you feeling alright? Do I need to take you home?"

"It's was Peter…. I swear it was!" Walter insisted. "He said he needed me, and that he's in Silent Hill!"

"Walter, Peter is on a case right now." Astrid said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He's in Silent Hill with Olivia investigating so strange things going on there. Remember?"

"Yes, of course I do!" Walter snapped. "But I swear that was him!"

"Walter…" Astrid sighed, giving up. "Look, I need to head out to the store real quick. Do you need anything?"

A smile suddenly broke out on Walter's face. "Well…. If you could, can you pick up some Strawberry Ice Cream for me? I'm having a sudden craving for it."

Astrid smiled. "Sure thing Walter. I'll be back in ten minutes, ok?"

Walter nodded, and with that, Astrid left, leaving the scientist to ponder his recent phone call.

He was certain it was Peter. But the odd thing was, it sounded just like Peter as a child….

Upon noticing his chicken going cold, Walter quickly dismissed it, and resumed eating.

The phone didn't ring for the rest of the night.


End file.
